Super Robot Wars Y
Super Robot Wars Y (Japanese: スーパーロボット大戦Y Hepburn: Sūpā Robotto Taisen Y) is a tactical role-playing game developed by B.B. Studio and published by Bandai Namco Entertainment for the Nintendo Switch. it is the Tenth standalone entry to the series since Super Robot Wars X, ''It is First Super Robot Wars game for the Switch and released in Japan. It is released on both Japan and many other Asian countries on December 2, 2018. Gameplay Like the previous titles of the series, Super Robot Wars Y is a Tactical RPG game with story Elements and utilizes the same graphics engine seen in ''3rd Super Robot Wars Z, Super Robot Wars V & Super Robot Wars X, but with an inclusion of a 3D isometric map contrast to it's prequels. Plot In 20XX..... Fuse invaded Earth..... his minions Fusion attacked Humans and Machines.... but our Warriors protecting Earth... They stay protecting forever... and meanwhile... a new Military group call Rebel Army, a war begin... Development Super Robot Wars Y continues the trend of the series for being a crossover tactical role-playing game featuring various series from other studios. It is also announced in the live event that it is the second game in the series to officially receive an English release in Asia and the first game in series to be given a A rating by CERO. In addition to the enhanced animation and graphics seen in 3rd Super Robot Wars Z: Celestial Prison Chapter, Super Robot Wars V & Super Robot Wars X. The game itself marks a lot of new entries to the series and also a lot of returns. The game marks the return of both Mobile Suit Gundam The 08th MS Team, Mobile Suit Gundam 0083: Stardust Memory, Mobile Fighter G Gundam, The King of Brave GaoGaiGar FINAL, GEAR Fighter Dendoh, Gaiking: Legend of Daiku-Maryu, Koutetsushin Jeeg, Keroro Gunso, Cyber Troopers Virtual-On MARZ ''and Heroman into the series proper, the first introduction of the first Transformers Series into the game in the form of ''Transformers Car Robots and the debut of a non-mecha series into the game in the form of Cartoon Network Universe: FusionFall & Metal Slug Attack. However, the game marked as the first Super Robot Wars game to include a series animated by Cartoon Network. In the game's second promotional trailer, the game debuts the "True Mazinger ZETA" (Japanese: 真マジンガーZETA Hepburn: Shin Majingā ZETA), an upgrade to Koji's Mazinger Z, making it the third original Mazinger Mecha to debut in the game since Mazinkaiser & Mazin Emperor G. Series included Banpresto Original * Taro Gaishiji(CV: Mamoru Miyano) * Athena Ginhana(CV: Chiwa Saito) * Y-ES(CV: Mamiko Noto) * YU-2981IKAI Hofrend * YU-2981IKAI-CX Hofreome * YU-2981IKAI-JX Hofreami Series Represented * Super Machine Zambot 3 * The Unchallengeable Daitarn 3 * Invincible Robo Trider G7 * Aura Battler Dunbine * Mobile Suit Gundam The 08th MS Team * Mobile Suit Gundam 0083: Stardust Memory * Mobile Suit Zeta Gundam * Mobile Suit Gundam ZZ * Mobile Suit Gundam: Char's Counterattack * Mobile Suit Crossbone Gundam ** Mobile Suit Crossbone Gundam: The Steel 7 * Mobile Fighter G Gundam * New Mobile Report Gundam Wing: Endless Waltz * Mobile Suit Gundam SEED Destiny * Mobile Suit Gundam 00 the Movie: A Wakening of the Trailblazer * Mobile Suit Gundam Unicorn * Mobile Suit Gundam AGE(Third Generation~Forth Generation) * Mobile Suit Gundam Iron Blooded Orphans * Brave Express Might Gaine * The King of Braves Gaogaigar ** The King of Braves Gaogaigar FINAL * GEAR Fighter Dendoh * Martian Successor Nadesico: The Motion Picture – Prince of Darkness ** Martian Successor Nadesico: The Blank of 3 Years * The Powerpuff Girls * Cartoon Network Universe: FusionFall ** FusionFall: World Collide ** FusionFall Legacy(Manga) * Regular Show * Getter Robo Armageddon * Koutetsushin Jeeg * True Mazinger Edition Z: The Impact! ** True Mazinger ZERO ** True Mazinger ZERO vs. The General of Darkness ** Mazin Emperor G ** True Mazinger ZETA* * Mazinkaiser SKL * Transformers Car Robots * Gaiking: Legend of Daiku-Maryu * Cyber Troopers Virtual-On MARZ * Full Metal Panic! ** Full Metal Panic? Fumoffu ** Full Metal Panic! The Second Raid ** Full Metal Panic! (Light Novels) * Keroro Gunso * Genesis of Aquarion ** Aquarion EVOL ** Aquarion Logos * Code Geass ** Lelouch of the Rebellion R2 * Tengen Toppa Gurren Lagann ** Tengen Toppa Gurren Lagann Lagann-Hen * Macross Frontier ** The False Songstress ** Wings of Goodbye * Linebarrel of Iron(Manga Ver.) * Rebuild of Evangelion ** Evangelion: 1.0 You Are (Not) Alone ** Evangelion: 2.0 You Can (Not) Advance ** Evangelion: 3.0 You Can (Not) Redo * Heroman * Aldnoah.Zero * Valvrave the Liberator * Buddy Complex ** Buddy Complex Final Chapter: In the Future When We Return to Those Skies * Cross Ange: Rondo of Angel and Dragon * Metal Slug Attack Music The game's official music is composed by music studio Salamander Factory, with Takanori Arima as the Sound Director. The game also marks the third time Dan Rudin became in charge as audio mixing engineer alongside his recording studio. The game's opening and ending themes are performed by Anison group JAM Project, with the single "Mirai no Emu ~Hagane no Heroes~" being officially released on March 2, 2019. Trivia * This Game's Release Date similar a Keroro Gunso's Natsumi Hinata's Birthday * This Game make FusionFall as fifth non-mecha series in SRW. **Also, Metal Slug Attack make as sixth non-mecha series in SRW. *** First is Tekkaman Blade, Second is Fight! Iczer One & Iczer Reborn,'' Third is Space Battleship Yamato 2199, Fourth is ''Nadia: The Secret of Blue Water. ** In game Chapter 0, this Chapter based of FusionFall Legacy(Manga),who a fan writted that. *** In game Chapter 1,this Chapter based of FusionFall: World Collide. * This game was first Transformers Series in this game. * In game, FusionFall, The Powerpuff Girls & Regular Show do Japanese Dub in SRW. Category:Crossover Games Category:RPG Category:Nintendo Switch Games Category:Fan Games Category:Video games developed in Japan Category:Video Games Category:Games Category:The Powerpuff Girls Category:Regular Show Category:Super Robot Wars Category:Tactical RPG Category:FusionFall Category:Metal Slug Category:Crossover Category:Crossovers Category:Keroro Gunso